Alediana
In a Japanese Arcade, there used to be a game that those who cheat have been killed by the scary woman, Alediana. It is said that many people had cheat on the game and had been killed. Nobody knows if this is true or not, but the arcade had closed down. THE STORY There was this girl named Alediana, she lived with her parents in Japan. Alediana has two sisters, Nane-San and Tay-San. Alediana hated her sisters because of how they don't treat her right, her sisters always punch her, kick her, prank her, and tease her. Alediana was ticked off over her sisters, but she loves them a little. One day, Alediana's mom said that they were going to visit an arcade. Alediana jumped up and down, Alediana was happy. Her sisters came too, since Alediana didn't want them to come, she still doesn't want to get in trouble. As they drove to the arcade, Alediana was reading a book, the book was named "Urban Legends" but the words were in Japanese. When they arrived Alediana got out of the car, and ran as quickly as she can to the arcade, as her sisters followed her, Alediana soon went inside. Alediana's mom said "Nane-San Tay-Sanあなたの妹の大丈夫を見て、私は仕事からお父さんをピックアップするつもりです" which means watch your little sister okay, I'm going to pick up Dad from work. Her sisters said Okay to their Mom and they slowly entered the Arcade, Alediana saw a game called "あなたの心を知る" which means "Know Your Mind" the game is about somebody trapped in a maze, while her sisters were there they decided to try and scare her. The sisters slowly walked up to her and said "ブー!" Which means "BOO!" Alediana got scared and accidently tripped on the wet puddle on the floor, Splash! The water splashed onto the wire, Alediana got electrocute by the wire, and she died. The sisters felt guilty of what they did so they ran, until they got hit by a truck. The impact was so hard that their organs popped out. They died also. Their mom came home with police sirens nearby. The mom couldn't find Alediana and her two sisters, she found out about the news and she was crying, the dad also cried too. The next day the mom jumped off the highest building she could find, and the dad got a heat stroke. One year later, there was this boy named Mar-San and he played the same Arcade as Alediana did. He decided to cheat the game, using 2 tokens the game glitched out and he can find his way out, he finished the game and he thought it was boring and decided to play another game, soon when he came back to the game he saw a little girl playing with it, her clothes were torn, her hair was messed up, the people didn't know she was there, since the people knew about the incident. But when he touched her static always appears. The little girl turned around and found the boy. The boy was scared of her, and decided to leave the boy went looking for his mom outside but he couldn't find her but when he turned around the little girl found him and all of a sudden. Somebody found a body in the forest, a boy, stabbed to death 13 times. The man was shocked at his appearance and called the police, who killed him? Nobody knows, a lot of deaths occurred at that same arcade. Seems that the people cheated the game and had been killed by Alediana, the Arcade closed. Replaced by Another. Arcade. Soon. Category:Japanese Urban Legends